A War of Kisses
by Mr. Herodotus
Summary: Padfoot pranks Moony by literally showering him in kisses. Moony, not one to leave things unsolved seeks his revenge, in a kiss war! Bwa hahaha! Wolfstar fluff, natraully.


**A/N: So this is a short little thing I came up with my friend the other day (it was actually like two months ago) and she practically _begged_ me to write it out. So here 'ya go. Also, to anyone who reads Poor Draco I am _extremely_ sorry for such a delay. I will try my best to get something posted. Anyways: On with the story!**

* * *

Remus Lupin sighed and looked down at his science project. It was a feeble attempt at a science project, if he was to be honest with himself. Then again, it wasn't really a 'science project' as it was just a last stab at bonus credit, or a 'lumpety lump of lump' as James put it.

Remus sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. He frowned, his hair was getting rather long, he really should cut it. Honestly, he was starting to look like Sirius.

Sirius.

That git was going to be the end of Remus. Every day he, James, and Peter managed to pull off some ridiculous prank, and every time something went wrong, and the something that went wrong was usually the fact that Remus went down with them. Sirius wasn't the ring leader persay, but he always had an air of cockiness and confidence about him that made Remus's heart pound faster, in an irritated way, of course.

And, his penchant for dogs didn't help, it was endearing, sorry, irritating. He was always browsing his phone, looking for dogs that were adoptable and griping when he was reminded that his parents would never allow it.

Not to mention the motorcycles. Almost every day, he would show up at school revving his stupid engine and grinning like a maniac. His parents had no idea, which all the more fun for Sirius to get away with his nightly and daily escapades.

Remus had been friends with both Sirius and James since his first year at Hogwarts High, but it was getting tiring. Then again, if it weren't them Lily would probably be his only friend. Oh, and maybe Peter would still be his friend.

Remus shook his head to clear his thoughts. He should be focusing on his project, not Sirius. He shouldn't be thinking about Sirius at all. Nope, no Sirius.

Remus returned to his attempt at extra-credit. Only moments later he was disturbed by the creaking of the library door.

Remus frowned, no one went into the library unless it was on accident. Perhaps it was Mrs. Pince or Mr. Filch in pursuit of a student to harass.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Filch or Pince that entered the library, it was James and Peter.

"What are you two doing here?" Remus asked cautiously, the last time James had ever entered the library it was to booby - trap it. Somehow, Remus ended up in just as much trouble as James and Sirius (who had helped.)

James grinned and sauntered over to Remus's table.

"What, Moony? We aren't allowed to go to the library to study? Geez. This world is harsh."

Peter giggled a little at the last remark.

Remus sighed and looked at James with a weary smile, "Do you even know how to use a library?"

James smiled, "Easy, we sit in boredom."

Peter smiled and went to one of the back tables. James quickly followed, not saying another word to Remus.

Remus smiled and rolled his eyes. He just hoped that he wouldn't be a part of whatever heist they were planning. Though, he was surprised that Sirius wasn't with them. Then again, he was probably passed out somewhere or flirting with some girl from Hufflepuff.

Remus was proven wrong, because within the minute the library doors had opened again. In came Sirius, striding over to Remus's table.

Remus had barely glanced up before he said, "Prongs and Wormtail are back there."

Sirius said nothing but he grabbed Remus by his hands and pulled him into a standing position.

"Hello, mate," Sirius said with a grin.

Remus raised his eyebrows at his friend's actions, "'Ello?"

"Do you want a kiss?"

Remus blinked in confusion. Did Sirius just ask if he wanted a... no he hadn't. Remus had misheard.

"Sorry?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned again, flashing Remus his perfect gleaming white teeth, "Do. You. Want. A. Kiss?"

He said this slowly and with a patient expression on his face like he was talking to a two year old.

Remus frowned slightly, "Did you just ask me if I wanted a kiss?"

Sirius nodded, "I believe so."

Remus blinked again. Was Sirius wasted and doing an incredibly good job of hiding it?

Remus turned around to see if James and Peter had any idea what was going on. Their further - back table was completely empty. Which was completely suspicious.

"Why would you want to give me a kiss?" Remus said, standing taller. Knowing that the longer he stalled the more likely Sirius was to leave and let Remus finish his project in peace.

Sirius merely grinned again, "Why Moony, don't you know how incredibly popular scrawny is these days?"

Remus snorted, "Scrawny, thanks."

"Anyways," Sirius said with a flourish, "close your eyes."

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Shush," Sirius commanded in a stern voice. placing a finger to Remus's lips, "I'm giving you a kiss, it's rude to talk."

Remus sputtered, trying to deter Sirius, but eventually he just rolled his eyes and went along with it. Better to get this 'kiss' over with.

Remus closed his eyes and waited for Sirius to kiss him. Before Remus could open his eyes and make yet another comment about _why_ he was getting a kiss, he felt something cold and slightly metallic on his lips.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Sirius pressing a chocolate kiss against his lips.

Remus frowned in confusion.

Sirius grinned, "I said I'd give you kiss, didn't I?"

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a barrage of tiny hard objects.

"What the heck?!" Remus yelped.

Above him, on top of the shelves were James and Peter, now holding empty baskets.

James and Peter sniggered and climbed down from the shelves.

Remus looked down at the mess at his feet. Those gits had just attacked him with kisses!

Remus fumed for a bit. Could they honestly not do anything without making it a prank? I mean, showering him in kisses, most girls would love that. But Remus was n-o-t, not a girl.

Remus had to admit though, it was actually kind of sweet. He did love chocolate after all. Not that Remus would ever admit that he found it this whole gesture sweet, not at all, but it was a nice thought.

Remus looked up to ask Sirius where on Earth he had gotten all of this chocolate from. He wasn't entirely surprised when he realized that not only Sirius had vanished, but also James, Peter, and his extra-credit project.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Looking down at all of the chocolate, he wondered out loud, "Just am I going to clean this all up?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I lay no claim to these characters, they are all J. K. Rowling's, I can only (sorta) claim the plot. Ciao!**


End file.
